Technical Field
This invention relates generally to power supplies and in particular to an electronic power supply that is mounted to a printed circuit board and can be used to power electronic circuits and devices.
State of the Art
Power supplies for electronic circuit boards are devices which mount to a printed circuit board and condition the power that is used or supplied by the printed circuit board. Printed circuit board power supplies condition power for use in many different ways. Power supplies are often used to regulate, convert, or transform power. Often input power of a particular voltage and current is supplied to the printed circuit board and the power supply. The power supply will often take the input power and perform some conditioning, or operation on the power before outputting the power to the printed circuit board and/or external components. Sometimes the power supply changes the input voltage or current to a different voltage or current needed by the printed circuit board (PCB). In some cases the power supply creates a number of different voltage and current levels and makes them available to the PCB. In some cases the power supply transforms the power from a direct current to an alternating current, or vice versa. There are many ways in which power supplies condition power. Typically these power supplies are inefficient, requiring more input power than they supply as output power. It is desirable to have a power supply that can generate power as well as condition power. Additionally, power supplies are often noisy and can transfer noise from the input power signal to the output power signal. It is desirable to have a power supply which provides isolation between the input and output power signals. Accordingly, a power supply is disclosed which can generate power as well as condition the input power, providing a higher level of output power than is consumed as input power. A power supply is disclosed which isolates the output power signal from the input power signal so that electrical noise from the input power signal is not transferred to the output power signal.